The Seventeenth Angel
by Staredcraft
Summary: Last chapter! The biggest fight of the story takes place plus the TRUE origin of Tom's EVA-01 A! Yess, I admit the first Chapter sucks! Just read the other two. I swear they are a little bit better! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Seventeenth Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Evangelion. Nor do I know specifics about the show, I just know vague descriptions. If I am wrong on things, tell me, and maybe give me hints to correct them. Although this is AU, I want to make it as close to the original as possible.  
  
  
  
Note: This takes place while Asuka is in a coma.  
  
  
  
Years before Asuka joined Shinji and the others. Asuka is about seven in America.  
  
  
  
"Man, late for school again." Asuka is running to school. She isn't watching where she is going and ends up bumping into someone. "Hey watch it." She says.  
  
"Watch it yourself." A voice says.  
  
Asuka looks up and sees a extremely cute guy who is probably only a year older than her. "S.Sorry." She says.  
  
"Just be careful next time." The boy said. He gets up and walks off.  
  
"Wait, my name is Asuka, what's yours." She calls out.  
  
"Tom Walled." He says and leaves.  
  
  
  
Years later  
  
  
  
Outside of Nerv a New EVA walks up  
  
  
  
"This is it." A voice says. "Asuka."  
  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
  
"Asuka, please wake up." Shinji says. Asuka is still not responding.  
  
"Who are you? HEY DON'T GO IN THERE!" Misato yells outside the door. The door opens and a young teenager comes in, Shinji is ready to protect Asuka.  
  
"Who are you?" Shinji asks. The guy says nothing and walks up towards Asuka. "ANSWEAR ME!" Shinji screams. A balls up a fist and is ready to pound the guy. The guy grabbed his first and flipped him over his back. Misato and the others ran in and checked Shinji, then she saw the guy walk up to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka." He said. He walks up to Shinji. Then he punches him in the gut. "You, how could you let such a thing happen to a creature of such perfect beauty."  
  
"Who are you?" Misato asked.  
  
"I am Tom Walled, I am a friend of Asuka." She said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"We met in America years ago, before she joined you all. We were best friends, in fact, one could say we were more then that. However something.happened, and she left for here. I don't know what it was, she just left." Tom said.  
  
"That EVA you brought." Shinji asked.  
  
"Ah yes, that is the Americans EVA-01, a company, similar to Nerv, had been extremely secretly working on it. Shortly after Asuka left, it was attacked by an Angel. The Fourteenth one. And was wiped out, nothing was left to even show it was an Angel attack. I was gone, trying to gather myself still after Asuka left. When I returned, my family, my friends, all gone. The only thing that was left was the Eva-01 A. or Eva-01 American. My father was one of the key scientist in making it. I was to be the pilot so I fulfilled my fathers wishes."  
  
"How can we know that for a fact." Misato asked.  
  
"Well, let's me see, I challenge Shinji to a EVA fight. Prove to you, if I can handle an Angel HUNTER, I'm right." Tom said.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Shinji said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom and Shinji were getting into their suits.  
  
"Hey Shinji." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah." Shinji said, quietly.  
  
"Just to let you know in advance, sorry for beating you." Tom said with a smirk.  
  
Shinji wasn't the least bit amused. The two got to their elevators and entered their Eva's. Then the two were launched into the city. The fight had started.  
  
Tom grabbed out two swords (like Asuka) and ran a Shinji, he swiped with one of them. Shinji jumped. However Tom spun around immediately and threw the other one right behind him and it connected to Shinji. Shinji, still in the air, held his arm. Tom threw the other one at him. Shinji grabbed the one in his arm out and slashed Toms in half, then he threw it a Tom, it spun as it went down. Tom just stood their.  
  
  
  
In Nerv  
  
  
  
"What's he doing, is he frozen with fear." Someone asked out loud.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Tom was anything but afraid. He smirked and swiped the sword with his hand. It didn't cut him. He timed it just right, so perfect, that he hit the handle and smashed the sword. Then he jumped and was about to punch Shinji. However Shinji bent back and hit the ground on his back. He then used the impact to catapult him hard at Tom and sent him into a building.  
  
"Impressive." Tom said.  
  
"Just wait." Shinji said.  
  
"We'll see." Tom said.  
  
Toms Eva's arm opened up and a gun came out. Then he shot at Shinji. Shinji back flipped to avoid the shots. Then he jumped and tried to kick Tom. Tom was ready, however, and he roundhouse kicked Shinji. Then he jumped on top of him and BIT HIM! Yes he bit Shinji's Eva. Then the Eva- 01 jumped up and punched Tom in the face. However Shinji noticed the Eva- 01 was losing power.  
  
'How, this thing is powered by angel 14 power source.' Shinji asked. Then he looked in Eva-01 A's mouth and saw the power source. That is why he was bitten.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't keep it." Tom said, he spat out the power source. As it hit the ground, Shinji collapsed, the Eva-01 was never needed to be recharged since Angel 14, so it had no back up power. Tom had won. By a fluke Shinji felt.  
  
  
  
Later Where Asuka was  
  
  
  
"Asuka, I tried to win, but I lost." Shinji cried. "Tom was really good."  
  
Asuka groaned. She was waking up. Shinji jumped. "Hey, what was that you said." Asuka mumbled.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE, ASUKA IS AWAKE!" Shinji said. Overjoyed, he hugged Asuka. That woke her up all right. She was in shocked and wanted to push him away (mainly cause he was crushing her) but she was still too weak to do that.  
  
Everyone came in. Asuka's eyes bugged out when she saw Tom. "SHINJI!" She growled. Shinji let go. Then Asuka got up and stumbled/walked towards Tom. "Tom?" She asked him.  
  
"Yep, it's me." Tom said.  
  
Asuka hugged him. "TOM!" She cried.  
  
Shinji look jealous.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Asuka was alone and thinking. 'Tom's back, my American sweetheart, but there's still Shinji. I know that little pervert likes me, no, not likes me, LOVES me. Do I feel the same towards him? Oh, I really didn't need to wake up to this.' She thought, grabbing her head.  
  
  
  
What will happen to Asuka and Shinji? Is Tom really all that he seems? Find out next time.  
  
Personal Note: (Possible Spoiler) this story means a lot to me, I'm going to do something with Tom that I've never done before. So PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE TOO MANY FLAMES SLOW DOWN MY NEED TO CONTINUE AND MIGHT STOP IT COMPLETELY! SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Evangelion.  
  
  
  
Note: TOM'S STORY OF HIS EVA'S ORIGIN WILL BE REVEALED TRUTHFULLY LATER! AND THE CITY THEY WERE IN WAS REALLY THE TRAINING GROUND!  
  
Two years after Tom and Asuka met.  
  
Some guys walk up to Asuka, now 9 years old.  
  
"Hey Asuka. You want to hang out." One of them asks.  
  
"Get lost losers." She "growled". The boys run off. Tom walks up. "Hey Tom." She says cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, say why are you so tough on all the rest of the guys and not me?" Tom asks.  
  
"Well, for starters you know how I feel about losing a mothers, although not threw the same circumstances." Asuka said.  
  
"But I still have a brother and a sister still." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, that I only envy you. I also like you for how similar you are to me." Asuka said.  
  
"Gee, I don't know whether I should take that as a complement or not." Tom joked. Asuka playfully punched him and laughed. "No seriously." Tom said. Asuka, now angry, punched him hard. "Hey, that last bit was a joke too."  
  
"Sorry, impulse I guess." Asuka said.  
  
  
  
Years Later  
  
  
  
Shinji walked into his room and punched the wall, denting it. "F#$% HIM! How dare he steal Asuka away." 'STEAL! Shinji you idiot, you've never made a move on her. To Asuka you are a pervert. She doesn't love you.'  
  
Shinji pulled out of his pocket a piece of the EVA-01 A That he scrounged up. (NOTE: The EVA-01 A is a Solid Black covered EVA with yellow eyes and looks not that different from Shinji's EVA-01). He noticed the Metal was black on the outside, and fogish clear on the inside, it was a clear metal because, when he touched it, it felt cold and hard. "What sort of metal can be Black AND clear?" He asked himself.  
  
"Shinji." Misato asked as she walked up.  
  
"Did you find out anything on that Tom guy?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I asked Asuka and his story checks out. Except she didn't know about his EVA or the company his dad worked for. She also told me that he has a special gift to, at random times, see the future." Misato said.  
  
"Just find out more, I just don't trust him." Shinji said, he looks at the metal. "Nor his EVA."  
  
"Hmm, jealous huh?"" Misato said.  
  
"Huh, is it really that obvious?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shinji, it's been obvious to me since you've met her. You've been crazy about her." Misato said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if it's the same with her." Shinji said.  
  
"What's the worst that can happen, her say no?" Misato joked.  
  
"No, her punching me through a wall." Shinji said.  
  
Misato smirks and walks off. 'I wonder if I'm right about Asuka.'  
  
  
  
Later in Asukas room  
  
  
  
Shinji walks up to the door and knocks. "Asuka." No answer. "Asuka." He says again.  
  
She opens the door. "What do you want." She says.  
  
"I just wanted to talk." Shinji said.  
  
"All right, come on in." She says in a harsh voice. 'Asuka, stop taking your stress out on Shinji.' she tells herself.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk about, well.how should I put this without misleading you.talk about us." Shinji said. Asuka was a little bit surprised. "Listen I just want to know how you feel about what we've been through."  
  
"Well.I.Uh." Asuka couldn't answer. 'How have I felt?' She asks. She remembers the times she has been saved by Shinji. However she also remembers the times she's hit him. 'He's saved me so much. Yet he can't know exactly how I feel. Can he? NO!' She screams in her head while she is seeing the images. Then she slaps Shinji hard. "HOW CAN YOU ASK ME SUCH A THING!" She yells, not true thinking about what she is doing.  
  
Shinji is heart broken. A simple question and she slaps him and yells at him. No, he was not heart broken, his heat was ripped out of him and stepped on like crazy. That was, to say the very least, how he felt. On impulse, he pushed Asuka to the floor. Just then Tom came in with Misato and saw the whole thing. Before Misato could react, Tom stormed up to Shinji and punched him in the face. Shinji, still mad, returned the "favor" and punched him in the gut. The two started to duke it out, without saying a word. What was to be said?  
  
Misato, miraculously, broke the two up. Then Asuka ran out of the room in Tears. "Well I hope you two are happy. ESPECIALLY YOU!" She yelled at Shinji. "What right do you have to do such a thing to her?!"  
  
"I tried to talk to her and, in return, she slapped me!" Shinji shouted back.  
  
"THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HIT HER!" Tom yelled.  
  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD TALK TO HER SEEING HOW YOU TWO ARE "SOO CLOSE"." Shinji mocked, then he stormed out.  
  
Tom, still mad as well, banged the wall so hard he punched a hole in it.  
  
"You're paying for that!" Misato growled.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom walked up to Asuka. "Asuka, you all right?"  
  
"Of course I'm not alright. I.I wish I hadn't awaken yet. Why now, of all times. Tom, you can sometimes see the future, what's mine like?" She said tearfully.  
  
"Asuka I." Tom started. FLASH! He starts to see Asuka in a coma again, he sees her reawakening, then he sees her fight and get killed by the SEELE Evas, then he sees her alive some how with Shinji, then he sees Shinji strangling her, then he sees them again together, more than friends. He realizes who her heart belongs to. He knows it's not him. He starts to walk off. "I.I cannot tell you the future Asuka. It would, create an imbalance. However I will tell you, it might not be that pretty." He walks off.  
  
"Tom, what do you mean?" She asks.  
  
He stops and looks at her. "Enjoy your decision Asuka." He walks off.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Shinji is alone. He is hating himself. "How could I have done that, Misato's right. I shouldn't have done that. But, I felt like wanting to strangle her for being so harsh. I'm glad I didn't do that. Well, this place won't need me anymore, neither will Asuka. They've got Tom now. I guess I'm useless and family-less again." He starts to slowly walk away.  
  
  
  
Inside the Eva garage  
  
  
  
"So, she wants him eh." Tom says. He grabs his suit and puts it on as he runs to his Eva. Then he jumps in. "Well, he's gone. Even if he does come back, he's going to hurt her again. Well if I can't have her NO ONE CAN!" He yells.  
  
We see the Eva-01 A's eyes glow bright yellow as the screen fades.  
  
  
  
What will Tom do? Will Shinji come back? What will Tom do to Asuka? Find out AFTER A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS! AND YES THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OR AT LEAST SECOND TO LAST! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Seventeenth Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.  
  
Note: I would like to thank Hyperion for some influence. Yet, some of the things I will right, I have planed from the beginning. Oh, and one more thing. I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FAN FIC, MEANING IT CAN BE HOW I WANT! NOT WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NOT EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ON HOW IT CONTRADICTS THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
Day Asuka left for Japan  
  
  
  
"Asuka, why. Why are you leaving? I thought we meant something." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, it's not like that. It's uh; I'm needed in Japan. That's all. I'm sorry." Asuka said.  
  
"Just try to get word to me on how things are doing." Tom said.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to, but I'll try." She said. They hugged and she ran to her plane. In her rush, she dropped a picture. Tom picked it up. It was a Shinji. He turned it around. Written on it was. ONE OF YOUR NEW PARTNERS!  
  
'So that's it.' Tom thought.  
  
  
  
Back in the present  
  
  
  
Asuka followed Tom. 'What did he mean by "Enjoy your decision".' She thought. She walked near the locker room and noticed door was left open and that Toms temporary locker was left open. 'What is he up to?' She thought. Just then there was a rumbling sound. "Impossible, he wouldn't. How could he?" Just then, the EVA-01 A's hand smashed a hole in the wall. 'He's crazy.' She thought. She ran and grabbed her suit and ran, trying to put it on as well.  
  
"Asuka! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" He yelled.  
  
'What does he mean. Well, one thing for sure. I can't get to my Eva now. Not with him in the way. Guess I better find a way around. Oh Shinji, where are you.' Asuka thought.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Shinji hears the explosion and spins around. He sees the explosions happening. "What the hell is going on over there?" He asks himself. He runs towards the Complex.  
  
  
  
Back in Nerv  
  
  
  
Asuka is running like mad. Tom is smashing everything in site. "ASUKA!" He yells.  
  
"Why is he doing this? Why?" Asuka asks.  
  
"ASUKA!" Misato yelled. She is in the elevator towards the Central Dogma. She grabs Asukas hand and pulls her in. The elevator shoots down. Tom misses.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Shinji is still running.  
  
"Shinji." A voice calls out. It was Akagi. She was in a car next to him towards NERV.  
  
"Where have you been? You left when Tom showed up." Shinji said. He jumped in.  
  
"I went to study this Tom guy and found out something interesting." Akagi said. "Remember Tabris The Seventeenth Angel?"  
  
"Don't remind me right now." Shinji said.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to. Remember how it was the most "good nature" of the Angels? Well, that's because it had split some how. It's evil essence was separated from it's body. And that essence has joined with Tom." Akagi said.  
  
"How did you find this out?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I went to America to check out this so called base. Turns out it wasn't the base that was destroyed. It was an entire city. Reports had shown it was destroyed by, not an angel, but a black Eva." Akagi said.  
  
"Tom, how, why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I can tell you is, that Eva is not man made." Akagi said.  
  
Shinji stopped. "Akagi you have to get the Eva-01 ready please, has it been repaired." Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it is." Akagi said.  
  
The two drove into the Eva hanger.  
  
  
  
Back in Nerv, the Central Dogma  
  
  
  
"Misato, shouldn't we head towards the Terminal Dogma, after all this didn't stop Zeruel." Asuka said, worried. 'Tom, why.'  
  
"I wish we could, however Gendo locked it off and only he can unlock it." Misato said.  
  
"WHAT! Why!" Asuka said loudly.  
  
"I wish I could say." Misato said.  
  
Just then, the Eva-01 A smashed in. It looked at Asuka, who looked extremely worried. "Asuka." Tom said, he started to reach for her. Just then, like with Zeruel, Shinji smashed in and pounded him in the head. Then he kicked him hard.  
  
"Shinji." Asuka said.  
  
Tom shot up and kick him as well. The two fell through a wall. Shinji grabbed Tom and kneed him in the face. The Tom grabbed his knee and tossed him to the ground. Shinji shot up and rammed him into the launcher. "LAUCH US NOW!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"DO IT!" Misato said.  
  
"So, you plan on attacking my like Zeruel, well not this time." Tom said. He grabbed Shinji's head and tossed him above him, then they launched up. Tom was pushing the Eva-01's head HARD on the wall. Then they were in the air, Shinji grabbed Tom by the head and air tossed him.  
  
  
  
Back inside  
  
  
  
"Shinji needs help. No way he can handle it alone. Get the Eva-02 ready." Asuka yelled.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Shinji was really giving it to Tom. He punched him. Then he did a jump knick. However this didn't seem phase Tom. Then Tom pulled out his gun and started to fire. Only two out of five hit Shinji before he kicked the gun out of Toms hand. Then Tom reveled another projectile weapon. Three plates on the other arm revealed a blaster. It fired at Shinji. Hitting him hard. He was knocked down.  
  
"Why Tom." Shinji asked.  
  
"WHY! YOU'RE WHAT'S WHY!" Tom yelled.  
  
Just then the Eva-02 launched out and Asuka opened the cockpit. "How is he the reason why?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Asuka." Tom said. He opened the cockpit. He flung a picture at her. Surprisingly the picture flew right towards her cockpit. She grabbed the picture between her first two fingers. She looked at the picture.  
  
"Oh my god." She said. It was the picture she left the day she left. 'That's why.'  
  
"That's why. After that, I knew I couldn't match up to him. There was something you liked about him just through a snap shot. After that, I guess Tabris decided to use me in attaining its goal. Heck, it even help construct an Eva based off of Lillith for me. This very Eva. That city that was destroyed was when it first entered me, and I lost it. Eventually, I found a way to surpass it. But, now that I see both of your Evas, I'm losing it. I didn't want to hurt you. But.I.Can't.ARGH!" Tom yelled.  
  
Then he closed the cockpit and dashed at Asuka. Asuka was quick, however, and closed her cockpit and kicked him. "Get up you lazy bum and let's kick his tail." She yelled at Shinji.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji said. Then he nodded.  
  
The two jumped up. They were prepared to do the "Dance of the Evas". The two started to run next to each other. They both punched Tom at the same time. Then they both roundhouse kicked him through a building. Then they bother backed up and jumped high. They were about to kick him at once. However Tom was faster than they thought. He grabbed their legs and smashed them together. Asuka got up and pulled out one of her blades. Tom pulled out both of his. Then Asuka charged at him. She slashed at him and actually cut off a part of his body armor. Then she slashed apart one of his blades. However he wasn't through. She tried to slash at him again, however this time he blocked it. He then grabbed her blade and smashed it. He used his other blade to slash apart one her Evas feet. She fell to the ground. Shinji finally got up again. He charged at Tom. He grabbed his blaster arm and ripped it off. Then Tom used his blade to slash off Shinjis right arm. Shinji (in the cockpit) grabbed his arm. Then he head butt Tom. Then he grabbed the blade, however Tom punched it away, it landed next to Asuka. Then Tom kicked him to the ground. He was ready to give the final blow.  
  
"Shinji." Asuka said. She got a little and grabbed the sword and tossed it to Shinji. Shinji grabbed it and jabbed it into the cockpit area. It got Tom in the chest, however he wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Asuka. I wish what I told the others was true. That we were more than just friends, however that could never happen. To you, I was your best friend. Nothing more. However as I said earlier, if I can't have you, no one can. Consider this my last "gift" to you. Farwell Asuka." Tom said to her mentally. Then Asuka was bombarded by images. It was so overwhelming that she screamed, and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji called. "ASUKA!"  
  
  
  
That was the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed, even though I know most of you hated it. There are still things I have no idea about. Some of the characters I put in could be dead at this time, however I have no idea. So don't flame me about that. Anyway. This meant a lot to me, making Tom the villain. So, thank you for your time. And I would like to finally, and truthfully say.  
  
THE END! (of my story) 


End file.
